


The Morning After

by Kiyoko18



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Birdflash - Freeform, Birdflash Week 2019, M/M, Morning After, Roommates, Tumblr: Birdflash Network's DickWally Week, dickwally week 2019, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18
Summary: Wally felt warm. Not uncomfortably hot or sweaty, but pleasantly warm. He snuggled deeper into the comfort of the blankets, the soft sheets and the solid mass that was the source of the warmth.He hummed in bliss, but when Wally went to adjust his position, there a spike of dull pain in his hips, which promptly made him aware of a slight burning sensation in his ass. This pulled him out of his peaceful slumber with a groan.“Ugh, what happened last night?” Wally pulled himself up into a sitting position rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room and …. wait a minute. This wasn’t his room. His eyes frantically darted around the room, trying to remember where he was, when it clicked.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> For Birdflash week Day 6. The prompt: Roommates

Wally felt warm. Not uncomfortably hot or sweaty, but pleasantly warm. He snuggled deeper into the comfort of the blankets, the soft sheets and the solid mass that was the source of the warmth.

He hummed in bliss, but when Wally went to adjust his position, there a spike of dull pain in his hips, which promptly made him aware of a slight burning sensation in his ass. This pulled him out of his peaceful slumber with a groan.

“Ugh, what happened last night?” Wally pulled himself up into a sitting position rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room and …. wait a minute. This wasn’t his room. His eyes frantically darted around the room, trying to remember where he was, when it clicked. 

The random circus poster, the blue walls, bedsheets, curtains, and the poster with the weird blue bird symbol. He was in his roommate, Dick’s, room! In his _bed_! And a quick peak under the blankets, giving him a few of his own very naked form, confirmed his suspicions about what happened last night.

Wally’s back went ramrod straight and he was suddenly very aware of another person in this bed. Slowly he glanced over, and sure enough, there he was, sleeping. Dick Grayson, his roommate, naked from at least the waist up, and sporting a small collection of bruises and hickies. A quick glance down revealed that the red head had a matching set along his collar bones and chest.

Wally went beet red and the events of last night came flooding back into his memory. 

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity-Fuck, FUCK!_

He remembered _everything_. The night out with friends at the bar, the drinking, the flirty remarks and witty comebacks between the two of them, the long, drunken walk home, and finally the stumbling into Dick’s room for sloppy make-out’s that escalated into…

Wally was so fucked. _What does he do now?!!_

Up until a couple weeks ago, he hadn’t noticed anything. He and Dick had just been roommates and really good friends. They joked around, played videogames together, had weekly movie nights, all that fun stuff. It was awesome how well they clicked, especially when they lived together. A never-ending slumber party with your best bud; who wouldn’t love that?

But then something changed, at least for Wally. Suddenly there was a slight tingle in his fingers when Dick handed him his morning coffee. His heart would flutter when Dick came in to say hello while Wally was making them lunch. He would want to get closer to Dick while they were sitting on the couch, watching TV together, just so he could feel his warmth.

It was then that Wally realized that he had a thing for Dick, he apparently had for a while now, but this; this was _not_ how he wanted to go about it. They were both _drunk_ for god’s sake.

Wally tried to slow his rapid breathing, slipping as quietly as he could out of bed. He was grateful to find his boxers thrown in some random spot on the floor. Being as quite as possible he put them on and left the room.

He made his way to the kitchen, mulling over how he could either get this to blow over or how he could actually sit down with Dick and have a serious conversation about how serious either of them took last night. Honestly, he had a preference for the former.

He started making a pot of coffee, after last night he was going to need it.

Wally sighed. He didn’t know what to do and the dull throb in his head, added to the ache he had from the waist down didn’t help matters. His head was fuzzy, and he still felt tired.

Finally, when the coffee was done, Wally attempted to go get mugs and creamer when suddenly he felt a spike of pain in his hips. He stumbled and braced himself for hitting the floor. However, to his surprise, he was caught by a pair of warm arms, saving him from a collision with the tile.

“Whoa! Wally, are you okay?”

Ah, it was Dick, he must have woken up. Wally was about to give him a “Thanks, man” when he was picked up bridal style, causing him to blush.

“Whoa! Dick, what the—”

“Dude, you can barely walk. Hold on sec.”

Dick took him back to the table and set him down in a chair. “You were getting coffee, right? Hold on, I’ll get it.”

Dick went back to the kitchen to get the coffee, leaving Wally at the table still flabbergasted. That…that was weird. Not unwelcome, but that was definitely unusual behavior. Wally just watched as Dick fixed two cups of coffee for the two of them and brought it back, setting one in front of him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. You feeling okay? Do you need any painkillers or anything?”

“No, I’m good.”

They sat there, awkwardly sipping their coffee.

Wally stared into his mug. _This can’t go on forever, we live in the same apartment, we’re going to have to confront this eventually._

Dick must have the same idea because;

“Wally, look—”

“Listen if you want to move on and pretend that last night didn’t happen, it’s cool. I get it.”

“No!” Dick shouted. Upon realizing that his reaction was a bit extreme, he took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. “No, that’s not what I was trying to say. Wally, this is not how I wanted this to come out, but…well…, I like you. I’ve liked you for a while.”

Wally’s eyes widened in realization. “Really. You mean it?’

Dick nodded and tentatively held out a hand for him to hold, which the red-headed young man gratefully held. Dick squeezed his hand and gave him an apologetic smile. “…Wally listen, I just wanted to say that, I am really sorry about how I went about this. Having my initial admission of my feelings for you played out in a drunken late-night romp…it’s definitely not my proudest moment. You deserved better than that, and I’m sorry.

Wally tiredly chuckled, “Look, Dick, don’t worry about it. I’m not mad. Embarrassed about how I acted last night, maybe, but definitely…definitely not mad.”

Dick let out a small sigh of relief. “I’m glad. Thank you. When I woke up this morning and you weren’t in bed, I feared the worst. I though you were going to be pissed.”

“Guess we were both worried about nothing. So, where do we go from here?”

Dick smiled and rubbed his thumbs against Wally’s knuckles. “Well, I have the day off next Friday. There’ll be a circus in town. I could get us some tickets and we could go out on a proper date.”

Wally smiled at him and rested his head in his other hand. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Dick laughed, and tentatively pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles. “I guess since you did the coffee, I’ll make breakfast. Eggs, toast and bacon sound good to you?”

“That sounds amazing.”


End file.
